


Blessed be the Father Lukas x Reader

by Watch_Out_For_Them



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst, Duma Faithful, Gen, Other, fuck gender roles, lolol Lukas is not himself, sorry not sorry guys, you're a priestess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 19:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11387220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watch_Out_For_Them/pseuds/Watch_Out_For_Them
Summary: Scarifies had to be made, it was part of being a priestess, part of being devoted to the Earth Mother, but most of all part of being human. And though every sacrifice affected you in its own unique way, losses hurt just as much. To lose or to sacrifice, well, they didn't seem so different to you. But now, now you would much rather sacrifice than lose that what is important to you. Because at least when you sacrificed, you had control over what it was.





	Blessed be the Father Lukas x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> lmao hey some friends decided to throw some angst at me after we talked about this post --> http://vwyn19.tumblr.com/post/161511481409/so-i-wanted-duma-faithfullukas-just-for-fun-but
> 
> So yeah, hope y'all like the happy ending-- I asked a bot if there should be death, and Tatsu said no death so y'all get this :')))

Letting go was never really your strong suit, you were well aware of that. And you knew going into war you would have to make some scarifies, even sacrifice yourself if it came to it. But you held on to hope and remained strong. Zofia, no, all of Valencia was counting on you, and all your allies were as well. But every sacrifice was painful and you mourned every loss as if it was your own family. They all hurt in its own way, but you had to keep going. If not for yourself, for those lost, and for the Earth Mother.

But never in your wildest dreams would you imagine you would lose _him._ No, Lukas was your shield, and it seemed to you he would never fall in battle. So when you returned one day and found he was gone you weren’t sure what to do with yourself. You were in a whole new place and lost the person closest to you. Lost, and now alone, you turned to the Earth Mother. You would have asked for his safe return to you, but it was said his body wasn’t found on the battlefield-- more than likely scavenged by terrors. So, instead, you prayed that his soul might make it safely to the other side. 

But you were still a wreak, even with Python’s and Forsyth’s support. They were suffering too, you knew, yet you selfishly thought of only yourself and your feelings, offering them no support in return. It took a while but soon you were out of your stupor. You asked Python and Forsyth for their forgiveness, and together the three of you continued your fight. But every sacrifice since felt different. Nothing could compare to Lukas’s death.

~*~

You were alone for the first time in a while. You had parted from the Deliverance for a bit to pray at a nearby Mila statue, fully equipped with your sword and magic if any brigands or terrors came to attack you. You were at peace though, for the day seemed like any other. That was until you felt someones stare. Pausing momentarily, you looked around thinking someone else, more than likely Forsyth, had come after you. However, your search yielded no such sight. But the uneasy feeling of eyes still followed you, so you made haste to regroup with the Deliverance. 

A short walk later you found that you were to march out to battle in next few minutes. A scout had found a nest of necro dragons ahead, seemingly being controlled by a powerful member of the Duma Faithful. The thought made you shiver-- those of the Duma Faithful always did that to you. You just never understood how someone who was once human could serve a God who was power hungry and mad. You hoped Mila would guide you safely through this battle; necro dragons were no joke, and a horde of them would prove to be difficult. Even with the Seraphim spell under your grasp, they still posed a threat. 

While you were lost in your thoughts, a gentle hand clasped on your shoulder. You were jolted out of them and glanced back to see Forsyth with a small look of worry on his face. Python was standing behind him, a half-frown on his features. “_____, are you ready to march?” His voice was even, but you could hear the worry in it. You were glad to see them. The three of you tried to stay close together in battle after losing Lukas when he was fighting alone.

“I’ll be fine Forsyth, I’m able to fight for myself.” Your hand hovered near the steel sword strapped to your side. “And I know I’ll have you two to back me up.” You offered him a small smile, following the two of them to the rest of the army. 

“Right! Be ready for anything though.” Forsyth warned you. 

“Yeah I get a bad feeling about this...” Python still had a frown on his face, looking to the left, then right. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite place it. But he couldn’t just ditch the two of you when the whole army was marching into battle. He was sure to keep his guard up. 

Soon enough, just beyond reach you could see them. Necro dragons flying around and roosting alike. From this position, you couldn’t see the Duma Faithful who summoned and controlled them, but you could feel their terrible power. You shivered again, an uneasy feeling taking over you. You could hear Alm talking though. Giving orders about the upcoming battle, no doubt. After that, the army proceeded closer. The dragons noticed, a larger one screeching the cries of damned to alert its kin and master. Without hesitation, you began to fight the unruly enemy. 

You began back to back with Forsyth, with Python far enpugh from the two of you to offer support. Fighting went as it always did with necro dragons, long and tedious. However soon you took a large hit and were knocked away from Forsyth. Not willing to give in so easily, you rosy on still shaking feet and sent a Seraphim out to destroy the beast that sent you back. Your intent was to head the direction that you were launched from, but you were left a little disoriented. Thus you went where you thought Forsyth might be. It was odd, though, the necro dragons that tried to stop you seemed so much weaker than before. You didn’t bother to use magic on them because one sword combo was well enough to take these out. Little did you know though, these weaker necro dragons were distractions to heard you closer and closer to where their master resided, watching chaos ensue. 

After Forsyth and Python both had seen you launched, the two stuck close together, trying their best to find you. But just as you were lead by weak necro dragons, now a single stronger one cornered the two of them near the dark tree line. It didn’t seem intent on killing them. Oh no, it enjoyed toying with them. Forsyth struggled to get his lance into the terror, and it seemed Python’s arrows bounced off its decaying flesh. In a desperate cry, Forsyth cried out your name. 

“____, _____!” He was trying to concentrate on the large dragon, but the thought of you dying scared him. He couldn't lose another friend, not so soon after losing Lukas.   
“Forsyth you idiot don’t ignore the enemy!” A strong, piercing arrow hit the taloned hand that was ready to come down on Forsyth, who jumped back in surprise. 

You however, had heard the faraway voice that called your name. Forsyth’s voice had echoed in the valley you fought the dragons in, so you were unsure where it originated. You were ready to run back to where you were thrown the first time, but a tail that was half decayed slammed into your body, surprising you and sending you flying back once more. Your injured form slid across the unforgiving ground, until halting on a much smoother surface. Gravel now disturbed its marble-like surface. Though you weren’t bleeding, your body ached and begged to stay on the ground. The cool surface was comforting, but you had to stand and continue your fight. 

You struggled to get up due to getting the breath knocked out of you. How you managed to get into a sitting position, you were unsure, but you were glad that you had seemingly been thrown to an area away from combat this time. Once you felt composed enough, you lifted your eyes from the ground and gasped. Before you stood the very Duma Faithful who orchestrated this terrible event you fought in today. He had his back turned to you, caressing the face of an injured necro dragon. A regal looking cape flowed from his back, and atop his head, placed upon hair that burned like fire, was a crown.

Seemingly noticing your stare, the man spoke up. “Haven’t you come here today to kill me? What are you waiting for?” He made no move to turn to you, still focusing on the dragon before him. But his voice made your words catch in your throat, and your sword drop from your hands. You were staring at his red hair now, disbelief covering every feature of your face it could. You couldn’t do it, his name wouldn’t reach your tongue. 

This time, he turned to face you as you spoke, and there was no use denying what stood in front of you. “What’s stopping you, _____?” Your name left his lips the way it always did, and his face still just as innocent as the day you last saw it. But still, you were motionless. His _eyes_. His beautiful, caring red eyes that always held your gaze were long gone. In there place stood glowing, capturing purple orbs. You couldn’t look away even if you wanted to. He was just as enrapturing as before.

“Lukas...” Numbly, you rose to your full height, to better view his face. It was the same as always. You wanted to reach out and caress it, but somehow you felt it would be wrong. You ignored that feeling, stepping closer to him. You were inches from touching him, yet you dare not do so. He was so close but seemed so far away. 

“Can’t do it?” He leaned in close and whispered in your ear. “Wouldn’t your Earth Mother want you to do so?” His words nipped at your ear and sent a shiver down your spine. It seemed you found your words again because you were able to speak, and clearly at that. Surprising even yourself at your response. 

“Can you not kill me?” You chuckled lowly, staring into his eyes. “Wouldn't your War Father want that?” A frown was etched on Lukas’s face after you said that. You were nearly baffled, opposed to the idea that your words might have offended him somehow. That’s all Duma wanted anyways, death and destruction. He would probably revel in watching a devoted priestess die by the hands of their now Duma Faithful lover. 

A cool hand found a familiar place on your left hip, while another gingerly caressed its knuckles down the side of your face. “Do you really want to be at odds with me, _____?” His words were a murmur, dancing along the small frown you held. “Do you want me to die?” 

Of course not! You wanted to yell it in his face and cling to him for dear life. Never would you wish Lukas dead, even if he was Duma’s right-hand man. “No, never...” You placed your hand over his that now rested on your face and leaned into his touch. “Although, I must admit I hate to see you living like this.” You closed your eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. He held you so close, just like before. His voice hadn’t changed, and it was so nice to hear it again. And if you kept your eyes closed like this, you could pretend everything was as before. That he had his perfect, red eyes back again, and not the purple gaze that drew you in in unexpected ways.

“That’s to be expected.” His soft chuckle made your heart flutter. How you missed it. “You know, we don’t have live without one another.” Those words made you open your eyes and take your hand back. “We don’t have to fight one another” His eyes were pleading with you, trying to reach your heart with just a single smoldering gaze. 

“I don’t think its that easy, Lukas.” His hand that once rested against your cheek found your waist and pulled you closer. You didn’t hesitate to wrap your arms around his neck and hug him in return. The two of you remained silent for a while, just soaking in the others touch. 

Would this be the last time you ever got to hold Lukas close? The last time you got to hear his gentle voice, or get to talk with him so peacefully? Would he have to die by your hand? Or would you rather die by his?

“It could be” He was so quiet, his voice was pleading. “We… could still be...” He held you a bit tighter, seemingly unwilling to let you go. He knew the moment he did you could be gone. Out of his touch and out of his sight. 

Just hearing him speak, you felt convinced. You felt as if the two of you could continue to be… “Perhaps we could” When you went to pull back, Lukas felt the need to pull you back in, but he didn’t. You held him at arm's length, staring into his eyes. “...What happened to make you this way…?” You whispered, holding his gaze once more. You were certain now, it was made just that way to capture you in it. 

“I was left for dead on that battlefield” He chuckled again, this time a much darker sound. “And there, the War Father called out to me...” Lukas closed his eyes, remembering the voice, remembering the promise of power, the promise of life. What was one's soul when compared to limitless power anyways? 

“Hey, _____?” Python’s lazy call reached your ears.

“_____, _____?” Following was Forsyth’s hectic yell, repeating and desperate. 

“It seems I must go...” You hadn’t even noticed the battle had ceased. You left Lukas’s arms, bending to gather your long forgotten sword. You turned back to Lukas, who stood there looking dejected and lost. It tore you in two. Here you were, returning to his closest friends, back to an army where he had no place being. He was alone in this world, and all he wanted was you by his side. You looked out, hardly seeing Python and Forsyth’s silhouettes before returning your gaze to Lukas’s broken one. 

“Lukas, I love you, despite all that’s happened to you.” You ran back up to him and hugged him tightly, surprising him further. “So please, let us meet again under friendly circumstances.” With that, you left a chaste kiss on his lips and separated from him. You went to leave but hesitated and turned around again to stare into his smoldering gaze and offer him a small smile. His eyes widened, how he wished to grab you back in his arms and hold you there. 

“_____!” Forsyth’s voice seemed to come from right behind you, so you pried your gaze from Lukas and turned that direction and froze. He and Python were mere feet away, and they could easily see who you were with. 

“Go, go now!” You turned to Lukas, but he was already gone. You felt like crying, but you had gotten everything you needed to say off your chest. He had to leave, it was better that way. But you wished you had stayed in his arms only a little bit longer.

“Was that…?” Your wide eyes and Python’s lingering question hung in the air as you looked to the place where Lukas just was. 

“There’s no way...” Even Forsyth was shushed by the heavy atmosphere by the Duma statue.

You hesitated to speak but took a deep breath. “It was Lukas… but not the one we remember. He’s a member of the Duma Faithful now.” It stung to say those words out loud. It was as if only by admitting them out loud were they true then. “And he was the one commanding those necro dragons.” After saying those words, you cared not to share how the rest of your visit went with him. Even if the two of them knew much more went on between the two of you, they didn’t have the heart to ask about it. You were gone for long enough to kill Lukas, or for Lukas to kill you. The fact that the two of you left standing spoke volumes. 

It was more than obvious the love you held for each otherwas stronger than the love you held for your Gods. But for how long would that last?

~*~

After your first reunion, your visits with Lukas came more frequent. It was cruelly ironic, for the only times you were alone were when you went to pray to Mother Mila. And yes, you were granted some sanctity for a little bit, but you were never surprised when necro dragons flew overhead anymore, for Lukas would follow only minutes after. You eventually found out that he had willingly given himself to Duma. It hurt to hear, but it never stopped you from visiting him, even if you questioned how the War Father could have gotten to him.

And these visits only got longer the more frequent they came. You soon found yourself spending at least two hours with him because you simply couldn’t get enough of him. You wanted to be by his side for as long as you could, caught in that smoldering gaze and trapped in his strong arms. You knew you belonged there, just as you belonged to the Earth Mother. 

But as he belonged with you, he belonged with the War Father as well. Every hour together left him wanting more than ever, and he was getting desperate to have you stay with him. He craved it like he craved the power flowing through his veins.

It could have only been months after the two of you reunited. He was holding you in his lap, the two of you just soaking up the others touch. It was then he made then he spoke the words you never wished to hear. “We can’t keep living like this” 

His words didn’t shock you, not at all. You knew the day would come. But you wanted to fool yourself into thinking that you could meet up in secret forever. But it wasn’t secret. No, Forsyth and Python knew. Alm knew. You wouldn’t be surprised if the entire Deliverance knew of your affair with the now Faithful Lukas. You couldn’t stand their piteous looks. “Can’t we?” Was your response, looking back to his face. “I’m willing to live a split life for you.” 

It softened Lukas’s heart to hear you say that. “I’m happy to hear that… But you have to make a choice _____.” He sighed afterward. He didn’t want to make you do this. He was afraid-- afraid that you wouldn’t choose him in the end. Of what he would have to do to you if you chose _wrong_. 

“Yes, I do...” You closed your eyes. You had made you choice long ago, and you knew your days with him, at least like this, were numbered. 

“I’ll give you until tomorrow to decide.” He said it quietly, and you removed yourself from his lap. It was time for him to leave now. 

“I’ll have an answer by then.” But the both of you already knew of what was to come. You stood up and looked at his face and smiled. He offered a small smile back, taking your hands in his. “Whatever happens between us, just remember that I love you and that I’ve always loved you. And I will love you despite what happens.” His smile turned bittersweet as he held you in his arms once more. You pulled away, only to pull him closer again for a heated kiss that left him wanting more. 

This time when you left, you didn’t turn back. The both of you knew you had already made your choice. You just never wanted tomorrow to come. You didn’t want to know what the future held for the two of you, not now, not ever. 

You were to either sacrifice your soul to the War Father and remain by Lukas’s side, all while betraying the Earth Mother, or refuse to stay by Lukas’s side, remaining with the Earth Mother and killing the only man you ever loved. And if you failed to kill him yourself, who knew what he would do to you? 

~*~

You were dressed to kill. Sword at your side, adorned in your robes, you were a force to be reckoned with for certain. Many feelings danced around your heart, but you had to steel yourself. You knew Lukas wouldn’t let his feelings get the best of him, either. He was always better at it that you as well. But today had to be the day that you emerged victorious. 

The army had yet to move, so you were able to meet Lukas at the very same Mila statue. Where yesterday the two of you lay as lovers, today you faces on the field as opponents. He stood on the far side of the small clearing, under the Earth Mother, spear in hand. He saw you and allowed a small smile on his face. 

“You wouldn’t become Faithful? Not even for me?” His voice was sad, yet taunting as well. You got the feeling he had fooled himself for a moment that you would make such a sacrifice. With a heavy breath leaving your lips, you took a weighted look into his eyes. 

“No, Lukas. I could never submit myself to so vile a God, not willingly.” You withdrew your sword, raising it to point at your lover. “And today I intend to save you from a life of that as well.” You felt like crying, like running away. But you couldn’t let him live. You had heard tales of his terrors and witnessed them first hand. The more time you spent with him, the less he tried to hide his new nature. But you always came back, because he was still Lukas. He would always be the man you loved, no matter how the War Father twisted him. 

“Then I suppose I’ll have to force you too.” A wicked smile was on his lips. You had never seen him look at you like that before, and it scared you. You nearly faltered in your stance, could you really do this…? 

“I’d rather die than serve Duma” You wanted to charge at him, raise your sword with a battle cry and strike him down. But that’s what he wanted. For you to go running into his waiting arms. Even without his old armor, Lukas still had amazing defense. Your magic was your best advantage against him, but you knew just how fast he had gotten as well. This battle would test your wits. 

“That’s just too bad.” Lukas began to walk towards you, no rush in his steps. You remained still with your sword poised, gritting your teeth as you watched him move ever closer. “I have no intention of letting you leave my side so easily, _____.” 

You frowned as he stopped only feet from you. “Well, what are you waiting for, _____? Haven’t you come here to kill me?” His words hit you just as they did when the two of you reunited that day, but this time you wouldn’t be swayed by emotions so easily. 

“Didn’t you come here to defeat me? Or can you not do that?” You smirked a little, trying to edge him into the first move. 

“It would be fun to see the life leave your eyes...” He mulled over the thought for a second, leaving your shocked gaze. “But I think it would be more fun watching you suffer by my side.” Your eyes widen but then lowered into a glare. 

“If… that’s how you truly feel.” You frowned and swallowed the lump forming in your throat. “Then I won’t hold back any longer!” Without warning, your jumped at Lukas, sword raised high. He blocked the blow with his lance, sliding himself back as he threw you off. You landed on your feet and glared at him unyielding. He came at you, shoving his spear to your left side. You gasped and rolled right, trying to send out a Fire once you got back on your feet. It seems that Lukas anticipated this, and was able to dodge it easily, bringing the lance down on you and planting you to the ground. 

You tried to catch your lost breath, jumping to your feet just in time to block his lance with your sword. You were pushed back, but able to send out a Thunder to his surprised form. He took the hit full on, and you took the chance to go in with a side-swept sword. He let our a small growl and planted his feet on the ground, clashing with your attack. However, he was more physically strong and able to knock you back, causing you to fall back on your butt. 

He now loomed over you, lance poised. You clutched your sword and glared up into his eyes. Still looking into his eyes, you swept you sword under his feet. He was forced to take a step back and you jumped back to your feet. With the way things were going, it seemed you were on the losing course. He was able to easily block your attacks, and predict when you would send magic his way. That’s what you get for being sparring partners in the months before he turned Faithful.

“Giving up already?” He smiled at your panting form. You knew he was trying to get you to jump at him again. Your sword hand twitched in anticipation, but you held still. “Don’t tell me my teasing is getting to you, _____?” He cooed. You bit your lip, unsure how to respond. Because his insults were getting to you, but you would never show it, never admit it. You had to retort in some way, any way to get to him. Even if the words were a lie.

“You are no longer the man I fell in love with.” You spat out the words, watching as his eyes widened ever so slightly. “The day you gave yourself to Duma was the day my Lukas died. You are not he” You held your head up and approached him, glare keen on your features and sword poised “You are a monster who holds his voice, who holds his form” You neared ever closer to the shocked man, until your sword pointed just near his chest “and I will no longer stand to see you taint his name. I love the man you used to be.” You sighed slightly and shook your head once. “I hope Mila guides your soul to rest.” After you finished your speech, you had every intention to drive your sword into his heart, but he grabbed it with his free hand before you ever moved it.

“Is that what you tell yourself? So you don’t have to face reality?” His grip on your sword tightened, and you could see as the blade began to cut his hand. If he cared, he dared not show it. “I choose this life _____. I choose this power!” The frown that was once on his face turned into a wicked grin, and he held your sword far more tightly than you. Blood pooled in his palm, flowing on to the blade and carelessly staining the grass below the two of you. You tried to take your blade out of his grasp, but his hold on it was far stronger than yours. He wrenched the blade from your grasp, cutting himself further and tossing it carelessly to the side, all the while moving to close the distance between the two of you. 

“I’m sorry that pathetic Earth Mother of yours has blinded you so much, _____.” His tone was gentle, and you nearly felt calmed. He brought his blood-soaked hand up to your face. You watched it with bated breath as he pushed some bangs aside, and rested it on your face. You could feel his still warm blood covering your cheek, you could see the happiness on his face as he soaked up your scared and disturbed features. “But I am the very same man, the one you’ve always loved...” Tears you had not yet willed to fall welled in your eyes and streaked down your cheeks. They mixed with Lukas’s blood, a warm, sickly red dripping off your chin. “Now, let me release you from your so-called Mother’s grasp...” You closed your eyes, unable to look into his anymore. You knew, your own (e/c) eyes would soon match them. It scared you, it scared you so much. You didn’t want this. 

You loved Lukas and would give anything to be able to stay by his side. But sacrificing yourself to Duma…? It was too much. Your soul belonged to Mila, no matter what happened. “...Very well. Make me into one of those vile witches...” You had lost. In the end, you couldn’t fight Lukas. You couldn’t win against him. Struggling now was futile. "Sacrifice me to your damn War Father if it would please you"

“Sacrifice?” Lukas thought about it for a minute, humming as he did so. “No, I’d much rather see you answer his call. Can’t you hear him, _____?” Lukas was still caressing your cheek with his bloodied hand. You slowly opened your eyes to look into his. 

“No, I don’t think I ever will.” You admitted. But just as the words left your mouth, a voice echoed after your own. You looked around, thinking someone else had found the two of you. No one was there, though. You looked back to Lukas, he was grinning. 

“Won’t you answer the call of the War Father, love?” His hand that cradled you cheek now went to wrap around your waist, turning you around so that he might rest his head on your shoulder. 

“N-no, I don’t need his power…!” You were starting to breathe heavy, not believing Duma had somehow made it to your head. “M-mother Mila!” You called out her name, hoping to receive the strength to stop Duma from taking over your mind. 

“Where is your Earth Mother when you need her most, _____?” Lukas cooed close to your ear. He sounded delighted to hear your distress. You couldn’t respond, you were desperately praying to Mila. You tried not to focus on Lukas’s blood that was surely staining your priestess robes and moving closer to staining your skin. But you could hear him, God it was deafening. Duma was relentless in your mind, tempting you with promises of power, promises of a life you could live with Lukas. 

“I-I..!” Tears flowed from you eyes nonstop, now disturbing the dried blood on your face. If Lukas wasn’t holding you so close, whispering the same damnation as Duma, you would have fallen to the ground long ago. It was getting harder and harder to resist his call, or Lukas’s for that matter. You couldn’t remember what was holding you back in the first place, but for some reason, you felt you couldn't let go. 

Who were you praying to again? They felt so far away from you now. Wasn’t it a mother…? Her name just couldn’t come to you, your thoughts were flooded with father, the War Father, Duma… His promise of power seemed so nice. Why were you crying about it? This was something beautiful, a way to be part of something greater than yourself..!

“War Father!” Your voice was stronger than you thought it would be in a time like this. But why would it be weak in the first place? You were finding it hard to remember why. You weren’t looking at Lukas, but you could tell he had a grin on his face. It made you happy that he was happy. 

“Please, Lord Duma! Give me your strength!” Your voice echoed in the clearing around you, bouncing off the very Mila statue you prayed to only yesterday. All was calm, and for a moment, you felt at peace. Then you felt a searing pain enter your body. Your piecing scream now echoed in the clearing, loud enough to reach your forgotten companions. 

Lukas could only watch with amazement and clear joy as Duma’s power entered and consumed you. He knew though, those two, Forsyth and Python, would be on their way to investigate. You, however, had passed out from the sheer power entering you. Lukas held a small smile on his face and lifted you into his arms, quietly leaving the clearing without a trace. Soon you would awaken and be at his side for the rest of your days, a faithful servant of Duma. 

When the duo did enter the clearing, the only sign that the two of you had been there was the feeling of an evil power, your bloodied sword, and the stained grass below their feet. They didn’t know what went down, but they knew your scream meant trouble. But with no leads to go by, they could only assume the worst; that you had killed Lukas, and, unable to go on without him, killed yourself. 

How very wrong they were, though. For who would think that the kindly priestess would fall into the War Father’s clutches? Certainly not that pair, but when Mila had abandoned you, where else was there to turn but into the waiting arms of your lost lover and his crazed God? 

And after all that happened, you had to sacrifice still. But who knew the easiest sacrifice would be yourself? For this sacrifice had changed you and belittled every one before it. Every sacrifice was now worthless; because where you are now, all you needed was the ever-flowing power in your body, and Lukas at your side. And never in your days would you need to sacrifice those two things. 


End file.
